The truth
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Voyez pour quelles raison Orochimaru aurait quitté l'Akatsuki...résumé totalement nul, venez lire!


The truth

« Alors c'est bel et bien pour cela que vous avez quitté l'Akatsuki… »

« Oui, Itachi était trop fort pour moi… »

Orochimaru expliquait sa situation à l'un de ses nouveau disciple, Kabuto, un jeune homme d'une intelligence impressionnante qui semblait prêt à beaucoup pour lui. En fait, il avait même l'intention d'en faire son bras droit. Cependant, il se sentait mal à la pensée de l'Akatsuki, mais surtout d'Itachi Uchiha. Quand il y repensait, une douleur envahissait sa poitrine. Une douleur intense qui l'habitait en permanence.

Itachi… Flash Back 

_« Orochimaru, t'es pas sérieux là! »_

_Itachi faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre où ils se trouvaient présentement, cette petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'ils habitaient pour le temps qu'ils étaient dans ce petit village tout aussi miteux que l'hôtel. Orochimaru était appuyés sur ses coudes dans l'unique lit de la pièce, nu, seulement couvert d'un drap beige qui contrastait étrangement avec sa peau blanche et sa chevelure d'encre alors qu'Itachi, lui aussi sans le moindre vêtement sur lui semblait de plus en plus nerveux, les traits de son visage crispés et les mains jointes dans le dos. _

_« C'est la seule solution que je vois. C'est avant tout pour toi que je fais ça. »_

_« Non! Si tu le ferais pour moi, tu resterais parmis nous, tu continuerais de chercher ce foutu démon avec Sasori mais tu n'essaierais pas de t'éloigner de moi! »_

_Le jeune Uchiha était totalement offusqué par ce qu'Orochimaru lui disait. Il refusait de le croire. _

_« Je dois partir, Itachi. Tout ça nous a déjà mené bien plus loin que tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je n'ai jamais désiré ce qui se passe. Tout ça est contre mes principes et tu le sais. »_

_« Dis le donc que tu m'aimes pas, UN COUP PARTI! » cria Itachi par la tête d'Orochimaru, les larmes commençant à lui rendre la vision difficile. Ses cheveux détachés volaient gracieusement autour de lui alors qu'il rageait après l'homme serpent qui le regardaient et qui sentait une douleur toute particulière l'envahir. Il remua silencieusement la tête de gauche à droite, regardant le jeune Uchiha dans les yeux. Sous le poids de la colère et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait activé ses sharignans. _

_« Loin de moi cette idée là. » murmura t'il douloureusement. _

_« Pourquoi alors…? »_

_Il y avait tellement de douleur dans la voix d'Itachi qu'Orochimaru se senti brisé de l'intérieur, comme si une partie entière de son cœur venait de s'arracher de dans sa poitrine._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »_

_« Je souffrirais si tu t'en irais. »_

_Itachi que les paroles d'Orochimaru avait calmé s'était avancé vers le lit et avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de son amant et s'avançait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nez à nez avec lui. Rendu là, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du sannin ténébreux. Ce dernier ne s'objecta pas et laissa l'Uchiha l'embrasser, se laissant lui-même emporter par le baiser, savourant ce moment de bonheur qui serait peut-être leur dernier passé ensemble. Puis après un moment qu'il jugea suffisant, Orochimaru rompu le baiser et le serras dans ses bras._

_« Beau comme tu es, tu n'auras pas de problème à te trouer une femme qui te donneras une descendance et beaucoup de bonheur. Avec moi, tu serais condamné à vivre dans le secret et l'angoisse. Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour nous deux et j'aime mieux mettre tout de suite terme à notre relation avant que nos sentiments deviennent trop fort pour pouvoir penser un jour à nous séparer. »_

_« Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre c'est que j'en suis déjà à ce point là. » _

_Des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin des yeux redevenus noir d'Itachi. Orochimaru porta une main au visage de son amour pour en caresser une dernière fois la douceur._

_« Alors mettons-y fin tout de suite avant qu'il soit trop tard. » dit froidement Orochimaru qui repoussa brusquement Itachi et alla se rhabiller sous le regard de figé de son amant. Il ressorti sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, laissant derrière lui son manteau au motifs de l'Akatsuki ainsi qu'Itachi qui serrait les dent ainsi que de ses mains les draps le plus fort qu'il en était capable pour se retenir de fondre en larme._

_Aucun au revoir._

_Rien. _

_Le Néant._

_La vérité._

Fin du flash back 

« Il représente donc le seul obstacle à votre grandeur si je comprends bien, maître… »

Orochimaru serras les poings et dans son regard apparu une lueur étrange. Une douleur incalculable. Celle d'un cœur totalement ravagé par l'amour et la folie.

« C'est pour cela que je l'enverrai un jour ou l'autre six pieds sous terre. Il m'as tout pris, absolument tout… »

Il riait. Intérieurement, il pleurait. Il savait qu'il aimait encore et qu'il aimerait toujours Itachi et c'est pour cela qu'il devenait dangereux pour lui. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois tout abandonner pour le jeune Uchiha et maintes fois il avait pensé aller le rejoindre et c'est pour cela qu'il devait l'éliminer s'il voulais poursuivre son but. Il devait le tuer à tout prix…

Owari!

Ouais eh bien vivre la psychologie!

Vous avez aimé! Oui, non! Review please! Je serai heureuse de prendre vos commentaires et suggestions!


End file.
